


Snuggled Bliss

by butterflywriter



Series: Older Works [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Caring/Loving Ike, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Helpful Priam, Intersex, Intersex Soren, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sick Soren, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Just a quiet morning where Ike and Priam provide warm snuggles to help heal a sick Soren
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: Older Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Snuggled Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lady_Crane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/gifts).



> Hi there ^_^ 
> 
> So, this is the first time I’ve ever posted Soren/Ike and I’m in the “dipping your toes into it” sort of stage where I stand on it. I find them, along with Priam being their love child, to be absolutely adorable. Especially when my friend, The_Lady_Crane, writes such sweet stories with them. 
> 
> This, too, is a gift I’ve written for her ^_^
> 
> But, to those others who read this, I do hope you enjoy! <3

Letting out a heavy sigh, the warrior looked about the bedroom quietly before he rested his cobalt orbs on the silhouette beneath the blanket. His partner was completely covered, where only the small dark strands atop his head could be seen. Smiling softly, the older man carefully carried his freshly cooked soup over to the nightstand before gently placing it atop the old wood. He then knelt down to get a peek at very tired, yet surprisingly alert red eyes.

“Soup’s ready,” the swordsman spoke softly as he carded a hand through his husband’s sweaty bangs. With a groan, the other just closed his eyes before rolling over. However, he gave a grunt a moment later when something shifted beside him under the blanket.

The bluenette simply rolled his eyes before he stood up and circled the bed, “Soren. You need to eat. And, _you…”_ Reaching underneath the covers, Ike got hold of something small before he pulled it out and away from the other, “Priam.”

The child just whined before reaching towards the bed once more, “Wanna stay with Mommy!”

Sighing softly, the older man held his son in a firm hold before he sat the two of them upon the bed beside the other, “I understand that. But, he’s sick and needs to rest.”

The four-year-old crossed his arms over his chest before pouting up at his father, “But, he needs me, Daddy! Gotta help him get better!”

Smirking to himself beneath the blanket, Soren slowly poked his head out before laying his hand atop his husband’s thigh, “Ike… it’s fine. He’s been here all morning, as it is.”

Letting out a huff, the older man pressed a quick kiss to the child’s head before he let their son go. Immediately, Priam scrambled under the comforter and shoved himself up against his mother’s side in a matter of seconds. Soren let out a breath, but simply shook his head before digging around for something. Ike raised a brow as the mage pulled out a play wooden sword a few moments later.

“His ‘protection’ to fight off the fever… if you will,” he whispered softly. With a quiet snicker, the swordsman took the play weapon from his husband before tossing it aside for the time being. Soren frowned up at Ike’s carelessness, but the bluenette ignored it as he leaned down to envelop the other’s lips in a warm, soothing kiss. The mage melted into it. And, as if by tome magic, the tension he was feeling from the illness instantly began to fade.

Until their child groaned loudly, “Yucky!”

Laughing softly, the two pulled apart just in time to see the disgusted look on Priam’s face before he hid himself under the covers once more. With a tired smile, Soren nuzzled himself against Ike’s chest as the other reached over him to grab the soup. The look the dark-haired strategist made a moment later almost mirrored the one their son had made just seconds ago.

“Ike…”

“I don’t want to hear it. You haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. The soup will help. I promise.”

Sighing in annoyance, Soren realized he was too exhausted to muster up a bitch face in protest as the older man began blowing on the soup beside him. So, he shut his eyes as he quietly leaned himself against Ike’s bare chest and enjoyed the feeling of their offspring tucked safely in between them.

For now, he will put up with the spoon feeding as long as he gets to rest for a while longer in this snuggled bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I also was unsure of where this took place. FE: PoR was my first ever Fire Emblem game (which I started almost ten years ago and recently finished last month). And, it is unknown whether or not Ike forms a romance after the events of FE: RD. 
> 
> But, Brave Ike and Soren are married in my Askr Castle so... <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


End file.
